


New Minutes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, the Sewer King walked to three pet alligators.





	New Minutes

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Glowering, the Sewer King walked to three pet alligators. ''My children never obtained lots and lots of pretties for their king recently!'' he informed them. The Sewer King began to rest with his head on one alligator. He smiled after another pet licked his face.   
New minutes with pets? Perfect!

 

THE END


End file.
